Shizuku
by WarriorQueenFC
Summary: Es un día muy caluroso. Y Akane acepta el reto de refrescar a Ranma evitando que éste se transforme en chica. TRADUCCIÓN de un fanfic de Bridget Wilde


*********** _un fanfic de Ranma ½_ ***********

**[Autora: _Bridget Wilde_]**

Ranma se dejó caer a la sombra del árbol en el jardín, sintiendo las hojas de pasto punzarle en su espalda desnuda, enterrándose a través del ligero material de sus shorts. El sol resplandecía a través de la espesa cortina de hojas; incluso con sus ojos cerrados pudo sentir los rayos de luz acariciando su rostro y dibujando resplandores rojizos a través de sus párpados. Una gota de sudor escurrió desde su frente enterrándose en su cabello, cosquilleándole la parte del cuero cabelludo que mantenía cerca del suelo. Sintió los menudos pies de una hormiga arrastrándose con decisión sobre su espinilla y alrededor de su tobillo, pero no se molestó en quitársela de encima; el calor lo mantenía inmóvil, como su estuviera bajo un pesado cobertor, y no se sentía con ganas de moverse.

Escuchó el susurro de unos pies a través del pasto y abrió un ojo para mirar a Akane sentándose en el pasto al lado de él. Ella cuidadosamente arregló su falda amarilla floreada y colocó una charola en el suelo entre ellos, sonriendo tentativamente.

"Kasumi nos hizo limonada, así que pensé en traerte alguna..." Su cabello estaba húmedo, su flequillo adherido gentilmente sobre su frente apuntando a sus ojos. Ranma murmuró las gracias y se estiró para alcanzar el vaso más próximo, alzando su cabeza solo lo suficiente para poder beber. La humedad provocada por el frío sobre el cristal refrescó sus dedos, haciéndolos hormiguear débilmente; la limonada heló su lengua y se deslizó por su garganta. Uno, dos, tres tragos ---un momento de alivio--- y luego la limonada se terminó, dejando un tenue sabor en su boca. Descansó su cabeza de nuevo, estirando sus brazos arriba de ella y dejando que el calor acariciara de nuevo sus ojos cerrados.

El sonido de agua que salpicaba lo alertó, y miró hacia arriba, a Akane. Ella había terminado su limonada y estaba apoyada de espaldas contra el tronco del árbol, sumergiendo un pañuelo amarillo en un cubo de agua helada y pasándolo después sobre su rostro y cuello. Sus ojos estaban medio abiertos, mirando más allá de la barda, hacia los tejados de los vecinos, pero después de un momento miró a Ranma, sonriendo débilmente.

"¿Quieres?" Ranma colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y miró un gorrión levantar el vuelo desde la copa del árbol bajo el cual estaban.

"No gracias. No me siento con ánimos de convertirme en chica ahora. Además, tu padre se escandalizará si estoy aquí afuera sin una camiseta convertido en chica." Miró hacia otro lado y a Akane de nuevo.

"Oh, ¿por fin tienes modestia?" Ranma se ofendió, pero hacía demasiado calor para pelear.

"Naah, solo me he acostumbrado a tu padre. Él es un poco... bueno... él tiende a sobre-reaccionar mucho"

"¿En serio? No lo había notado". Akane sonrió burlonamente, sumergiendo el pañuelo en el agua otra vez. Esta vez echó la cabeza hacia atrás y exprimió la empapada tela sobre su rostro. Riachuelos corrieron por sus mejillas, cruzaron su obstinada, angulosa mandíbula y descendieron por su cuello, deteniéndose un momento en el delicado hueso de la parte alta de su pecho antes de perderse más abajo para mojar su vestido veraniego. Lucía increíblemente fresca. Abrió sus ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente, y miró a Ranma a través de sus húmedas pestañas. Un destello travieso iluminó sus ojos, y se incorporó, llevando sus dedos al cubo de agua.

"¿Sabes?" Dijo lentamente "apuesto a que una sola gota no te afectará". Antes de que el aletargado cuerpo de Ranma pudiera reaccionar, ella se estiró y dejó que una solitaria gota de agua cayera desde su dedo índice. Ésta aterrizó en la punta de la nariz de Ranma, escurriendo fríamente desde el borde de sus fosas nasales a su mejilla, haciéndolo estremecerse ligeramente cuando se anidó cerca de su oído.

Él se incorporó. "¡Hey! ¿Que piensas que estás haciendo?" Akane sonrió traviesamente.

"¿Ves? No eres una chica" Ranma se relajó un poco, pero continuó mirándola amenazador, con sospecha. Akane sumergió sus dedos en el cubo de nuevo, levantándolos y mirando el agua deslizarse por ellos hasta juntarse en las puntas. Un malévolo viento sacudió las hojas del árbol, permitiendo a unos cuantos dardos de luz solar levantar brillantes y húmedos reflejos en su cabello y resplandecer en sus mojadas manos. Su sonrisa se amplió.

"Me pregunto ¿cuánta agua se lleva realmente...?" De pronto sacudió otra gota en Ranma; ésta aterrizó en su hombro y comenzó un camino descendente hacia su codo. Continuaba siendo él, no ella. Esa única gota de agua se sentía, al menos tan calmante como la limonada. Y si él pudiera refrescarse sin cambiar...Se relajó y volvió a recostarse, dirigiendo una sonrisa desafiante a Akane.

"Jugaré. Pero si me transformas en chica antes de que me haya refrescado, tendrás que traer más limonada ¿Trato hecho?"

"Es un trato"

Ranma entrecerró los ojos, mirando la manera en la que las puntas de los dedos de Akane parecían estar cortadas por el agua, el constante goteo desde sus embotadas puntas. Una pequeña línea apareció entre sus cejas cuando lo estudió con detenimiento.

"La frente primero, pienso"

Dos gotas de agua aterrizaron cerca de sus cejas. Una corrió en una helada franja hacia el nacimiento del cabello; la otra serpenteó hacia su ceja, deteniéndose justo arriba de su nariz. Apenas pudo ver el tembloroso borde de ésta arriba de sus ojos ---entonces, como si hubiera tomado una gran decisión, la gota se dirigió hacia su ojo. La frotó con un nudillo, cerrando los ojos.

"No cambié. Intenta con otra"

El resplandor rojo detrás de sus párpados se oscureció ---la sombra de Akane cuando se inclinó sobre él---. Sintió otra gota, ésta sobre su barbilla. Cuando trazó la línea de su mandíbula, escuchó el pasto susurrar ligeramente, entonces sintió la rodilla de Akane tocando apenas su hombro. La gotita escurrió bajo su oído, alcanzó la parte posterior de su cabeza y se perdió.

De nuevo oscuridad ---esta vez, el agua aterrizó en su manzana de Adán, deslizándose a través de los músculos de su garganta hasta la cima de su cuello. La siguiente en su mejilla, fluyendo hacia el nacimiento de su cabello; su nariz de nuevo, ahora escurrió sobre su labio superior y se detuvo ahí, la helada frescura se desvaneció en la calidez de su cuerpo. El lóbulo de su oreja ---esa dosis de frescura, después de que la gota aterrizó, fue su dedo, rozando su oído. El se estremeció

"¿Frío?"

"todavía no"

Párpado. Mandíbula, Barbilla. Una cayó en su labio inferior y se deslizó al interior de su seca boca. Lamió sus labios y escuchó reír a Akane; más agua cayó en su boca, deslizándose calmadamente a lo largo de su lengua. La mejilla otra vez. Dos gotas más en su labio superior, como heladas gotas de sudor.

Entonces, por un largo momento no hubo gotas. Esperó. Akane no aparentaba moverse. Abrió un ojo.

"Lo siento" dijo Akane "Mis dedos se han enfriado debido al agua, necesito calentarlos". Hizo una pausa, y entonces sonrió con burla. "¡Una apertura!" Bajó sus dedos repentinamente al estómago de Ranma. Él saltó ante el sorpresivo escalofrío. Su suave risa enterneció sus oídos.

"Lo siento por eso, no pude evitarlo. Estabas taan descuidado" pero su mano continuaba ahí, sus dedos, cuatro frías bandas cruzando su cintura, robándole calor. Los levantó un momento después, sus puntas trazaron pequeños senderos antes de alejarse de su piel, dejando tenues trazos de humedad.

Ranma colocó un brazo ante sus ojos para hacerse sombra, mirando bajo la curva de su antebrazo cómo la mano de Akane se sumergía de nuevo en el agua. Sus dedos estaban sonrosados por el frío, las suaves protuberancias en sus dedos y a un lado de su mano tenían un tono más oscuro de rosa que el resto de su piel.

Su mano, mucho más pequeña que la suya, suspendida sobre el cubo por un momento antes de permitir a una gota caer cerca de la garganta de Ranma. Él tragó. Dos gotas más en el mismo lugar, formando un pequeño charco entre los huesos de la parte inferior de su cuello. Él se movió un poco y sintió el agua deslizarse hacia un lado, por su cuello. La siguiente, en el centro de su pecho, esta rodó hacia su estómago, rodeando sus costillas. Su clavícula, hacia la derecha donde se unía a su hombro. Dos gotas en un pectoral, arrastrándose sinuosamente a su axila. Otra en su bíceps.

"¿Ya?"

"No, todavía no"

Unas cuantas gotas apuntaron a su ombligo; algunas aterrizaron en el hueco, otra unas cuantas pulgadas lejos.

"No acertaste, torpe" la provocó Ranma.

"¡Ha! Puedo remediarlo" Akane se inclinó, Ranma pudo ver la parte superior de su cabeza, y sopló a la gota de agua, con fuerza. Esta escurrió deprisa, volando sobre la piel de Ranma, el refrescante aire acabó con su pereza, excitándolo. Ella sopló otra vez, y la gota cayó en el ombligo. Unas cuantas hebras de su cabello rozaron la parte inferior de las costillas de Ranma cuando ella se incorporó. "¡Ahí está!"

Deslizó su mojada mano sobre su propio rostro, dejando huellas de humedad a través de sus mejillas mientras estudiaba a Ranma pensativamente. La mirada de Ranma se dirigió a su mano de nuevo. Esta se sumergió en el agua y luego se deslizó sobre su rodilla, goteando dos veces. Sus ojos violentamente cerrados de nuevo. Una gota en su rodilla, siguiendo el camino de la hormiga alrededor de su espinilla. Su otra rodilla, rodando para caer en el pasto. Tres gotas en su muslo, escurriendo por la parte interior de su pierna. Otra vez él tembló.

"¿Todavía no tienes frío?

"...No."

"Hmmm..."

Sorpresivamente Ranma fue golpeado en el rostro, unos cuantos cubos de hielo aterrizaron en su pecho. Akane se sentó, farfullando algo ininteligible.

"¡¿Porqué hiciste eso?!" Akane saltó a sus pies, escapando a toda prisa a una distancia segura.

"¡Estabas taan fuera de guardia!. ¡No pude resistirlo!

"Oh ¿si?"

"Creo que tendré que admitir que perdí" Akane sacudió el brazo ante sus ojos con dramatismo. "¡Qué vergüenza!....iré por más limonada..."dijo, precipitándose por la esquina de la casa.

Ranma saltó tras ella, riendo. "¡No puedes escapar! ¡La venganza es mía!"

"¡Ranma!, ¿qué haces? ¡Bájame!"....¡no, no, la poza no! Cualquier cosa menos esa deliciosa, fresca, húmeda..."

*¡splash!*

***

_**owari**_

***

**Nota de la autora:** _Esto me tomó todo el día de ayer, tanto que me dormí hasta tarde escribiéndolo. el título significa "gota" ---lo tomé de una de las canciones de Ranma 1/2 "hinageshi": "potari to shizuku/namida mitai ni" (una gota cae como una lágrima)_

**Nota de la traductora (Aka: WarriorQueenFC): **¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado este cortito. Me pareció sencillamente genial. Recordé que lo tenía archivado por ahí y decidí postearlo; pese a que, como ya habrán notado, es una traducción (no tan buena, lo admito ^^ pero si me pongo a editarlo no termino XD). El original en inglés pueden localizarlo todavía en http : // echives . grimfandango . org / shizuku . txt Lamentablemente la página de la autora (Bridget Wilde) parece que ha desaparecido y, como su e-mail pertenecía al mismo dominio que su página, no me hago ilusiones de que exista aún (y es que ya debe ser más de una década desde entonces XD). Intenté conservar el estilo de redacción original, para respetar el trabajo de la autora.


End file.
